


Hidup

by sabakunoghee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: “Gaara, tolong katakan, apakah kau yang meminta kepada Hokage-sama agar aku mendapat titel jounin?”Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara | T-rated | Alternate Reality | Romance, Light AngstUntuk Kak Aicchan. Juga untuk Naruto Shippuden ep. 412, chapter 261-262 dan chapter 614.





	Hidup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aicchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/gifts).



**[ Hidup ]**

Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Hyuuga Neji x Sabaku no Gaara | T-rated | Alternate Reality | Romance, Light Angst

Keping ini dipersembahkan untuk Kak Aicchan. Terima kasih untuk _fanart_ yang menggugah perasaan dan selamat ulang tahun. Juga untuk Naruto Shippuden ep. 412, _chapter_ 261-262 dan _chapter 614._ Akhir kata, selamat menikmati kebaperan yang terlambat sedekade ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Kudengar, ada yang perlu kau bicarakan denganku—“ nada penuh selidik, “—Neji.”

 

“ _Kazekage-sama_ ,” Hyuuga Neji mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum tipis, “Aku tahu waktumu tidak banyak, aku juga tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi langsung saja,” netra ungu pucat menatap milik lawan bicaranya, “—aku, _kami semua,_ sudah menerima keputusan dari _Hokage-sama_.”

 

Sabaku no Gaara rasa-rasanya paham, “Ah, terkait itu.”

 

“Ya,”

 

Terpaut dua hari setelah kejadian di _Demon Desert_ ; ujian _chuunin_ gabungan antara desa Konoha dan Suna—acara adu kemampuan yang seringkali rentan terhadap ancaman dari _nukenin_ atau, komplotan teroris yang mengincar sesuatu. Tidak berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu, kali ini. Badai pasir hebat yang melanda area asesmen berujung usaha ekstraksi _bijuu_ yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Melibatkan _jinchuuriki_ lain asal Takigakure, yang kini entah kemana—mungkin adu makan _ramen_ dengan si ekor sembilan di kedai favorit Konoha. Gaara sendiri tengah memenuhi undangan pemimpin desa ‘daun’ tersebut yang memungkinkannya berbicara empat mata dengan pentolan keluarga Hyuuga ini.

 

Bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan; tetapi berada di luar prediksinya.

 

“Gulungan itu— _keduanya—_ tidak berhasil kami dapatkan. Tapi,” ada vakum-vakum tak yakin di setiap kalimatnya, “Lee dan Tenten mendapatkan titel _chuunin_ mereka, sementara aku,” Neji menyipit, curiganya tak disembunyikan, “Aku tidak menemukan cara lebih baik untuk menyampaikannya, Gaara, jadi tolong katakan, apakah _kau_ yang meminta kepada Hokage-sama agar aku mendapat titel _jounin_?”

 

Gaara bersedekap sebelum menjawab, “Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, Neji,” jawab sang Kage dengan intonasi dingin yang khas, “—menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Tsunade- _sama_ sebenar-benarnya. Keputusan final tetap berada di tangannya, _bukan_ aku,” pemuda berambut merah itu menghela; ada sedikit ketidaksukaan karena tuduhan tersebut terarah kepadanya, “Ia melihat potensi maksimalmu dan menghargai jerih payahmu selama ini. Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu?”

 

“Ya. Tidak— _ya dan tidak_. Di satu sisi, aku bangga, aku senang, aku _cukup_ puas karena pencapaian dan prestasiku tidak dipandang sebelah mata. Tetapi di sisi lain—“ ekspresi berbicara lebih daripada bibirnya. Neji mendelik tajam, “Jika benar aku mendapatkan rekomendasi dari _mu_ , rasanya—“

 

“—rasanya?”

 

Neji sejenak mengalihkan pandangan ke arak-arakan awan di atas kepalanya, menstabilisasi emosi, sebelum kembali beradu tatap dengan zamrud itu, “Kasarnya, harga diriku tidak mengizinkan.”

 

Beberapa detik diisi vakum,

 

Gaara memijat pelipis. Berpusar di dalam benaknya pikiran-pikiran seperti, ‘Seperti yang kuduga’ dan ‘Aku tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala Hyuga ini’—tetapi sikapnya sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

 

“Perlu kamu ketahui bahwa _perasaan_ seperti itulah yang menguasaiku ketika aku melihat _mu_.”

 

Terkenang olehnya bagaimana pisau yang dilapisi cakra mengoyak tabir buatan Hoichi. Fuu memang terlihat antusias; sementara Gaara— _jangankan senang karena ditolong_. Reaksi pertamanya adalah berjengit tidak terima. Benar, Hyuuga di hadapannya disebut-sebut sebagai jenius seantero _rookie_ Konohagakure. Akan tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan gelar ‘Kazekage’ yang tersemat di namanya… _Yang benar saja_. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini bahkan pernah gagal di ujian _chuunin_ dan; _ha._ Kelopak matanya berkedut pertanda emosi yang bercampur di dalam kepala. Hening dipecah oleh bariton itu,

 

“Kamu,”

 

Gaara melirik.

 

“—berharap yang menolongmu adalah seseorang yang lebih senior, lebih berpengalaman, lebih tangguh, itu maksudmu?”

 

Sang Kazekage membaca emosi tersirat itu, “Atau mungkin, justru aku yang _dengan sangat terpaksa,_ harus mengakui kalau kamu memang sosok yang seperti itu.”

 

Neji sedikit terkesiap.

 

“Kamu tidak tahu betapa memalukannya ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan—tetapi di saat yang sama, aku tahu, bahwa aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri, _dari_ diriku sendiri.”

 

“ _Ichibi_.”

 

Gaara mengangguk kecil, “Belakangan— _tidak, aku sudah menyadari hal ini sejak kecil—_ bahwa, banyak pihak yang menginginkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh ini,” sebagai _jinchuuriki,_ selaku senjata hidup, Gaara tahu benar itu, “—dan mereka tidak akan ragu untuk mengambilnya dari mayatku.”

 

Neji tidak membalas,

 

“Dan; insiden seperti yang terjadi kemarin, aku berani bertaruh akan mengalaminya lagi,” setitik kepedihan tampak di air mukanya yang secara keseluruhan tetap tenang, “—dan saat hari itu tiba, aku bersumpah akan lebih kuat. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin melibatkan _orang luar_ —baik ke dalam masalahku, maupun masalah internal desaku,” cebik, “Jadi, Hyuuga Neji, kau boleh tenang sekarang.”

 

Kalimat itu menutup interaksi. Gaara mengangguk singkat, angkuh, penuh kebanggaan, sebelum ia berbalik badan. Tapak-tapaknya menjauhi area perbincangan—dan diam-diam mengutuki emosinya yang begitu mudah terpancing. Sekarang, _shinobi_ asal Konoha itu mengetahui ketakutan terbesarnya.

 

_Lemah._

 

“…aku, tidak bermaksud demikian.”

 

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

 

“Kamu, salah, Gaara—“ Neji tidak benar-benar yakin akan kalimatnya, “Cara berpikirmu, yang harus menyelesaikan segala hal sendirian; kamu benar-benar berpikir kalau harga diri akan menyelematkan nyawamu?” Pemuda berambut panjang itu menggeleng, “Terkadang, ada batas dimana kamu harus menekan egomu, karena ada hal yang jauh lebih penting,” Neji membisik, “—untuk tetap _hidup_.”

 

“Neji,” Gaara mendenguskan kekeh kecil, “—kamu akan terkejut kalau mengetahui seberapa banyak pihak yang menginginkan aku _mati._ ” Bocah terkutuk, wadah monster pembawa sial, _bocah iblis._ Gaara menyentak kepalanya, “Tahukah kamu seberapa sulitnya tetap hidup dalam lingkungan seperti itu?”

 

“Maka—kamu sangat _berani_ karena memutuskan untuk terus hidup,” tawa samar itu menular, “Aku sedikit-banyak bisa memahami hal tersebut. Kamu pasti pernah mendengar keluarga Hyuuga dan hierarki darahnya, bukan? Dan… Entahlah, aku—“ Neji menatap sosok itu cukup lama, “—tolong, jangan pernah merasa bahwa kamu lemah atau memalukan hanya karena merasa perlu bantuan,” sorot itu tidak sedang bercanda, “Aku bukan pemberi masukan yang baik, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mendengarkan dan,” bahunya menggedik canggung, “—Konoha dan Suna sudah seperti saudara.”

 

Hening,

 

“—barusan, cara bicaramu seperti Naruto.”

 

Neji menyungging lengkung tipis, “Bercermin, _Kazekage-sama_. Anda sendiri berubah banyak semenjak berteman dengan Naruto,” hela, “—suka tidak suka, kita ‘diselamatkan’ oleh si berisik itu.”

 

“Ya,” Gaara megulum senyumnya, “—terima kasih, Neji.”

 

“Aku juga—“

 

“Dan jangan berterima kasih kepadaku untuk pangkat _jounin_ -mu; aku bersumpah keputusan tersebut tidak di tanganku,” potongnya cepat, “Untuk itu, berterimakasihlah kepada usahamu sendiri.”

 

Neji menggeleng, “Bukan untuk titelku,” ia meralat dengan senyum sedikit canggung, “—tetapi, untuk _percaya_ padaku,” kedua bahunya terangkat, intonasinya berubah lebih bersahabat, “Kamu boleh berkilah seperti apapun, Gaara, tapi aku melihatmu membuka diri _sedikit_ lebih lebar, barusan.”

 

“Lihat kini siapa yang besar kepala,” sejurus kemudian, ia kembali menjadi Godaime Kazekage yang terhormat. Sedikit ia angkat dagunya seraya berkata, “—sampaikan salamku kepada Tsunade- _sama_. Semoga para _chuunin_ yang baru dilantik bertugas dengan baik dan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya.”

 

“Akan aku sampaikan,” ucap Neji, “—tolong jaga diri Anda, jangan sampai diculik lagi.”

 

“Bercandamu… Jika hal itu terjadi, aku benar-benar tidak akan sudi untuk meminta bantuanmu, Hyuuga.” Balas Gaara sembari mendengus bernafas kelakar ringan, “Sampai jumpa, dan—“

 

Neji tidak mengerti,

 

Gaara yang tengah memunggunginya sekarang, yang sedikit menolehkan wajahnya, yang— _hei, apakah memang Sabaku no Gaara selalu semenarik ini?_ Entahlah. Tidak tahu. Yang ia imani adalah desir asing di dadanya ketika seutas senyum hangat terbit di paras berkulit putih-pucat tersebut.

 

“—sesekali, berkunjunglah ke Suna,” undangnya, “Aku tunggu.”

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kunjungan itu terealisasi, Hyuuga Neji tidak pernah menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini.

 

“Gaara,” vokalnya melantun pelan, “—boleh, aku masuk?”

 

“Ya.”

 

Kondisi pemuda itu tidak bagus. _Bagaimana bisa bagus._ Ekor satu dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya. Menjalani proses ekstraksi yang menyakitkan selama tiga hari lamanya. Bangkit dari kematian hanya untuk menemukan _seseorang_ menukarkan nyawa untuknya. Pemuda Hyuuga memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tapak tanpa suara. Ia memohon izin untuk menunda kepulangannya ke Konoha demi hal ini—sebuah aksi sederhana berupa duduk di sisi tempat tidur sang Kazekage. Menatap laki-laki berbalut pakaian serba-hitam tersebut dalam-dalam. Duka masih menggenang di sana. Namun dapat ia lihat usaha Gaara untuk tidak terlalu larut. Cukup lama keduanya membiarkan hening meraja,

 

“—Neji…”

 

“Tidak perlu bicara apa-apa kalau memang belum siap,” potong Neji, “Aku ada di sini—karena aku ingin berada di sini dan, kamu boleh memintaku pergi kalau memang masih ingin sendirian.”

 

Gaara tidak lekas merespon,

 

“Nah, katakan, apa keberadaanku mengganggu?”

 

“Tidak.”

 

“Aku boleh tetap di sini?”

 

“Ya—“

 

“Baiklah.”

 

Detik-detik berikutnya terasa begitu menyiksa,

 

Neji masih dapat mengingat semuanya— _setiap detailnya_. Bagaimana suara Naruto yang tercekat ketika menangis dan menghardik; meminta Gaara untuk membuka matanya. Gaara—yang berhasil mencapai cita-cita milik Uzumaki muda, menjadi pemimpin desa di usia yang terlalu belia. Beban tersebut terlalu berat. Ditambah dengan Shukaku yang bersemayam di tubunya—ah. Neji, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas lenyapnya monster tersebut dari dalam raga lawan bicaranya. Namun yang tak dapat ia lupakan adalah aliran cakra yang disaksikan olehnya dengan bantuan _byakugan._

 

 _Jutsu_ itu rumit— _terlarang—_ menyegel dan memindahkan jiwa yang tidak pernah dapat ia terima secara moral; akan tetapi rasa mual itu kembali hadir betapa _Neji berterima kasih karena Gaara masih berada di sini—bersamanya_. Detik pertama ketika ia melihat sosok tersebut tergeletak tanpa cakra,

 

Punggungnya merinding.

 

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, bahwa ada _rasa_ hadir, tumbuh, berkembang tanpa dapat ia kendalikan, setiap kali perjumpaannya dengan sang Kazekage terjadi. Baik di dalam ranah profesional maupun sekilas bersua di tengah misi. Kesibukan sang pemimpin desa Suna mengharuskannya bersinggungan dengan _shinobi_ asal Konoha; dan sungguh, Neji tidak pernah keberatan untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu guna memperdalam pengetahuannya mengenai Sabaku no Gaara. Tahu berubah menjadi kenal. Kenal bertransformasi menjadi ketertarikan. Ketertarikan, bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa— _ingin memiliki._

 

“Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pantas mengatakan ini padamu, Gaara.”

 

Kalimat itu membuat sang Kage menoleh,

 

“Tapi,”

 

“—aku bersyukur _kamu_ hidup.”

 

Perkataan yang tak ia prediksi; _tidak dari Neji Hyuuga_ —tentu ia dapat membayangkan jika Uzumaki Naruto atau Haruno Sakura yang mewartakan. Bahkan jika dari kedua kakaknya yang dahulu menemaninya kareka patuh dan takut sekalipun. Jangan salahkan jika lanang berambut kemerahan itu geming. Napasnya tercuri dengan cara yang tidak ia mengerti. Netra zamrud menemukan kecubung kembar tengah menatapnya. Lama. Penuh emosi. Terlalu banyak yang bercampur di bola mata itu. Lega bercampur syukur, bersilangan dengan sedih, amarah, penyesalan; kombinasi yang penuh percikan psikologis. Sesuatu yang asing bagi dirinya yang terbiasa mendorong hal di luar rasio—

 

Namun,

 

Ketulusan itu membuat Gaara mengikuti impuls untuk perlahan bangkit. Aksi yang memancing reaksi serupa dari pemuda Hyuuga—figur jangkung berjurai sepunggung itu lebih sigap. Urat-urat di sekitar kedua matanya kembali aktif; dan ketika tubuh sang Kazekage oleng karena ketidakseimbangan cakra, kedua tangannya siaga menopang. Tertegun, ia, _tidak disangka, tubuh Gaara begitu ringan_.

 

“Gaara, jangan paksakan. Tubuhmu belum benar-benar pulih, kamu masih perlu banyak beradaptasi karena Shukaku sudah tidak ada di dalam—“ _sebentar_. Yang aneh tidak hanya warna pengelihatannya saja; Neji merasakan getaran ganjil yang berasal dari kedua tangan belia penguasa padang pasir itu.

 

Lengannya dicengkram,

 

“—aku benar-benar tidak berguna,” suara itu terdengar putus asa, “Pemimpin desa macam apa yang membiarkan rakyatnya sendiri mengorbankan nyawa— _aku ini_ ,” Gaara kehilangan kekuatan di sana.

 

“Gaara,”

 

 Lagi-lagi tindakannya didorong intuisi,

 

Neji tidak benar-benar memikirkan konsekuensi ketika mendekap tubuh yang lebih ramping daripada miliknya itu—dengan intensi yang ia tahu, lebih. Bukan pelukan bersahabat yang menenangkan, tidak pula rengkuhan duka bertujuan menghibur. Ada hasrat di sana, ada gairah di sana, ada _keinginan mengklaim_ di sana. Bahasa tubuh yang tidak dapat ia verbalkan karena tahu diri dan kondisi; tetapi gagal untuk ia bendung. Gaara terkejut, _benar,_ tetapi ia lebih dikagetkan oleh rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan oleh sang Hyuuga. Sensasi asing yang tidak ia mengerti—tetapi yang ia tahu hanya satu, _bahwa ia ingin seperti ini lebih lama._ Beberapa menit saja cukup. Bahkan beberapa detik saja—

 

Berbagai memori menerjang kesadarannya. Bertubi-tubi. Tanpa ampun. Masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan perundungan dan isolasi. Rentetan pembunuhan dan darah yang tumpah di tangannya. Misi-misi kelas B yang terlalu rumit untuk bocah berusia sebelas. Kemudian digantikan oleh wajah-wajah yang ia kenal. Kedua kakaknya, rekan-rekannya, penduduk desanya— _ayahnya, ibunya…_ Untuk terakhir ia temukan sosoknya sendiri yang tengah terbungkuk, menangis, sendirian. Gaara menyadari, betapa lemah dirinya tanpa Shukaku. Bahkan untuk dapat hidup, ia harus menggadaikan nyawa lain. Terlalu malu ia berkata bahwa kesempatan kedua ini tidak pantas Chiyo berikan kepadanya.

 

Kesadaran itu membuat tremor di punggungnya menjadi-jadi. Seluruh tensi, semua tekanan, segala sakit dan amarahnya tertumpah dalam bentuk air mata. Tidak ada isak dan suara—hanya netra yang terpejam dan basah berderai. Dan Neji memahami itu. Aksara tak lagi esensial di saat seperti ini.

 

Detik berganti menit;

 

Tak semilimeter pun pemuda asal Konoha itu beranjak. Ia menanti sampai Gaara melonggarkan rengkuhan dan memberi spasi di antara tubuh mereka. Kantung di bawah kedua mata terlihat lebih tebal daripada hari-hari biasa, bibir mungil itu masih bergetar, dan jejak air mata tersisa di masing-masing pipi. Neji meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di bahu sang Kage, meremasnya perlahan, dengan sorot teduh yang tak berkurang intensitasnya. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan tentang _hari itu._ Juga, tak kalah banyak pertanyaannya mengenai _dirinya_ ketika _hari itu_. Namun, semua tanda tanya melebur ketika telapak yang lebih kecil mendarat di punggung tangannya.

 

Ketakutan mereka sama. Rasa yang berakar dari ketidaksiapan akan _kehilangan_.

 

“Neji—“

 

“Aku di sini,”

 

Gaara meremas tangan dalam kuasanya; berusaha mentransfer rasa. Bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena hidup di atas kematian lain pihak. Bahwa ia tidak sedemikian berharga untuk diselamatkan. Bahwa ia, tanpa kekuatan iblisnya, _bukanlah apa-apa._ Ia pemimpin termuda dan mungkin terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Ia tidak bisa melindungi desa dari ancaman eksternal—ha, ia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, bolehkah ia _bersyukur_ karena ia kini tidak lagi _sendirian_? Bolehkah ia menumpangkan sebagian beban di pundaknya kepada _sahabatnya_? Bolehkah ia berbagi ide dan pikiran bersama _saudaranya_? Dan—bolehkah ia, _merasa_ , kepada _nya_?

 

‘Nya’; yang kini seolah mengizinkannya untuk menjadi lemah, rapuh, _manusiawi_.

 

—dulu, ia _ingin sekali_ mati.

 

Namun ketika ia benar-benar _mati_ , justru banyak yang menginginkannya _tetap hidup_.

 

 

 

 

 

“—aku bersyukur _aku_ hidup.”

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

“Dengar, aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat,”

 

… _memang tidak_.

 

Hyuuga Neji seorang jenius; bukan berita baru. Akan tetapi, mendadak kecerdasannya terpangkas separuh karena— _yah_. Sabaku no Gaara, sang Kazekage, tengah menatapnya dengan sorot bingung.

 

Situasi kini genting.

 

Tidak ada ninja yang benar-benar beristirahat semenjak pertemuan kelima Kage dilangsungkan nyaris lintas jadwal. Deklarasi perang besar yang diwartakan sisa-sisa— _sebutlah, pentolan_ —Akatsuki sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Aliansi _shinobi_ dibentuk, demikian pula rencana dan divisi tarung.

 

Ia ditugaskan di divisi dua; jajaran spesialis tempur jarak dekat dan dikepalai oleh _jounin_ asal Iwagakure, Kitsuchi. Sementara pemuda berambut merah bata yang kini dimintanya secara khusus untuk berbicara privat adalah komandan divisi empat. Para ahli serangan jarak jauh yang berfungsi ganda sebagai penanggungjawab barikade. _Tameng hidup_. Melindungi garis depan seperti dirinya sekaligus membuka jalan bagi divisi penunjang; logistik dan medis. Benar bahwa pada strategi awal, tim mereka sama-sama bertolak ke perbatasan antara _Kaminari no Kuni_ dan _Shimo no Kuni_. Tetapi tugas masing-masing adalah menyegel setapak berlawanan. Utara dan selatan. _Yang benar saja._

 

 _Kami-sama_ , demi dan dalam nama-Nya, sungguh pemuda Hyuuga itu tidak pernah keberatan untuk mempersembahkan titik darah penghabisan demi hal-hal yang diyakininya; _dicintainya._ Baktinya kepada Konoha. Kesetiannya kepada klan Hyuuga. Loyalitasnya kepada rekan-rekan seperjuangan. Dan—kepada _nya._ Jika ada satu saja alasan baginya merasa ragu, maka Sabaku no Gaara adalah jawabannya. Neji berani bertaruh bahwa ia dan dirinya, _besar kemungkinan_ , akan berselisih jalan sampai perang berakhir. Jangan salahkan jika kini ia kalut. Tidak hanya kini; ia _telah, sedang, dan akan selalu_ terusik jika bersinggungan dengan Gaara. Terlebih dalam kondisi membahayakan nyawa.

 

— _salahkah aku jika takut kehilanganmu…_

_Lagi?_

 

“Kamu harus tahu, bahwa aku merencanakan hal yang lebih… _Pantas_ , daripada seperti ini,” lihat saja kondisi di sekitar mereka. Suara-suara strategi yang berulang kali dimatangkan, intonasi semangat berbaur ketakutan, denting senjata yang diasah berkali-kali— “Tapi, entah apa akan ada lain kali.”

 

Gaara menggelengkan kepala, “Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.”

 

“Aku tahu kepalamu penuh berisi taktik dan muslihat alternaif untuk menyelamatkan pletonmu, percayalah aku juga tengah memikirkannya, tetapi,” Neji sejenak memastikan bahwa dialog mereka berdua tidak terdeteksi lain pihak, “—kuharap kamu memaafkan aku karena… Ah, _persetan_.”

 

“Neji—hei,” gelagat yang terlalu asing untuk seorang yang selalu tenang seperti dirinya—Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan cemasnya, “Tenangkan dirimu,” walaupun ia tahu bahwa yang tengah mereka hadapi sama sekali tidak seperti serangan-serangan Akatsuki sebelumnya, keresahan di kecubung kembar itu kelewat tak lazim, “—dengar, aku tahu kamu gelisah dengan semua ini, semua orang—“

 

“Gaara.”

 

Gerak-gerik pemuda berpakaian marun tersebut dihentikan oleh sebuah sentuhan,

 

Gestur intim yang— _izinkan dirinya, detik ini saja, menanggalkan titelnya sebagai Kazekage, atau pemimpin divisi empat—_ tidak satu-dua kali Neji menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya seperti sekarang. Seharusnya, ia menampik. Logikanya menjerit; memerintahkan pergelangannya bergerak kemudian menepis. Namun sisi manusianya membuat sekujur tubuh kaku. Netra zamrud terpaku kepada detil pemuda Konoha tersebut. Begitu lama, begitu lekat. Seolah tengah ia rekam tiap lekuk kontur wajah Hyuuga Neji yang, _entah kenapa_ , ia biarkan berlaku sedemikian lancang. Tidak setiap hari ia biarkan laki-laki berjurai sepunggung itu memperlakukannya seperti ini; begitu berhati-hati.

 

_Seolah dirinya adalah boneka porselen yang rapuh._

“—menikahlah denganku.”

 

“…”

 

Sebentar,

 

Adalah rahasia umum bahwa temu-temu mereka sebelumnya tidak lagi berlandaskan misi dan pelaporan. Tidak mereka sembunyikan, tetapi tidak pernah diceritakan kepada lain pihak. Kehadiran lanang Hyuuga di tanah Suna, atau kunjungan dengan dalih urusan desa ke Konoha; alasan yang dibuat-buat untuk sebuah kebersamaan singkat di antara padatnya kesibukan. _Spesial_ , benar, tidak ia tampik rasa nyaman ketika melewati waktu berdua—membicarakan hal-hal ringan atau sekedar bertukar kisah mengenai rutinitas. Akan tetapi, tidak seperti ini, _dan tidak pernah seperti ini._ Romansa tidak pernah disuguhkan secara gamblang dari mereka, oleh mereka; para militer berhati dingin.

 

Namun, hari ini begitu berbeda; Gaara dibuat ngeri oleh kesungguhan laki-laki di hadapannya yang kini menyambung kata, “Gila, sinting, tidak masuk akal, _aku tahu_ ,” pikirannya dibaca dengan jelas, “—tapi, _entahlah,_ tiba-tiba aku merasa hidupku sangat pendek dan,” hela, “Aku ingin _kamu_.”

 

“ _Kamu_ saja,”

 

“Aku meracau, _ya,_ aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara yang lebih baik untuk mengatakannya, dan ketahuilah— _sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya,_ tapi belum… Menemukan waktu yang tepat—“

 

Gaara memangkas, “—dan, dari semua waktu yang _kita_ pernah punya, kamu memilih _sekarang_.”

 

“Karena aku tidak tahu apa kita _akan_ memiliki _besok_.”

 

  _Ah,_

 

Sebagai prajurit, tentu Gaara dapat memahaminya.

 

Hidup sebagai _shinobi_ yang menempatkan nyawa di ujung tanduk setiap detik. Dusta bahwa ia tidak takut. Bohong jika ia berkata tidak khawatir. Nyatanya—hari seperti ini bukanlah hari favorit mereka. Pula faktanya, _detik ini_ bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk jatuh cinta dan mengikat janji. Gaara meneliti perubahan kerut-kerut ekspresi di wajah lanang yang, _entah sejak kapan_ , menjadi separuh diri _nya._

 

“Benar-benar waktu yang buruk, Neji.” Seutas senyum muram mewarnai paras Gaara.

 

“Aku tahu,” sahut Neji, tanpa ada intensi untuk melonggarkan genggaman, “—buruk sekali, aku setuju, tetapi… Inilah yang _terbaik_ yang kita punya.” Sungguh ia merasa benar-benar tolol, demi apapun.

 

Gaara menarik napas, “Apa—aku harus menjawabnya sekarang?”

 

“Anggaplah, aku membutuhkan motivasi tambahan untuk bertahan—“ tidak satu-dua kali nyawanya nyaris tercabut. Neji tahu benar batas tipis di antara hidup dan mati; sehingga ia katakan rasa yang lama ia pendam tanpa benar-benar melewati proses penyaringan otak jeniusnya sendiri, “Haaaa.”

 

Dari kejauhan, dapat didengarnya komando demi komando,

 

Divisi ketiga telah memulai pengarahan. Gaara tahu kesiagaannya akan dituntut optimal dalam waktu beberapa menit ke depan. Jantungnya bisa meledak karena berbagai rasa yang menyerbu dadaya. Boleh jadi ekspresinya tidak berubah; tetapi terus terang saja— _ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur ke dada itu, melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tengkuk itu, menyapa bibir yang lama memutarbalikkan rasionya itu_. Kelopak matanya terpejam beberapa detik. Memutar kembali momen-momen milik mereka sebelum akhirnya kembali beradu tatap dengan ametis teduh itu, untuk kemudian berkata, “— _hiduplah_ sampai akhir,” tenor itu tegas berkata, “Camkan, Hyuuga Neji.”

 

Jawaban itu membuat ujung tombak Divisi Dua menegakkan bahu,

 

Deretan kata yang memenuhi atom-atom di tubuhnya dengan tekad. Kekuatan yang tidak pernah ia mengerti sebelumnya; tetapi kini ia memiliki sesuatu— _seseorang_ , tempatnya kembali. Rindu yang asing sekaligus familiar kepada sosok yang bahkan masih berada di hadapan, nyaris tanpa jarak.

 

“Aku _akan_ hidup, Gaara.”

 

_Ia berikrar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah; _sesuatu menembus dadanya_.

 

Kemudian; gelap.

 

Suara-suara singgah ke telinganya. Isak tangis. Permohonan putus asa. Doa-doa tak putus. Namun tak ada cahaya mampir ke kedua indera pengelihatan. Ingatannya membawa anyir darah dan kengerian pertempuran. Dua hari dan dua malam. Dua kali dua puluh empat jam yang terasa lebih panjang— _jauh_ lebih panjang. Mimpi-mimpinya mendaur ulang fragmen memori masa kecilnya. Kemudian usia remajanya. Lalu, _dirinya_. Paru-parunya terasa sakit. _Sangat_ sakit. Setiap atom oksigen yang ia hirup menghadirkan nyeri tak terperi. Tangannya menggapai, kakinya menendang, _raganya meronta._

 

“NEJI SUDAH SADAR—“

 

Butuh setidaknya dua hari untuk mengembalikan kewarasan Hyuuga Neji,

 

Tidak ada yang bermain-main dengan trauma pasca perang—bahkan seorang prajurit terlatih pun. Aliansi _shinobi_ kehilangan separuh, bahkan _lebih_ , dari total kekuatan tempur. Nama-nama mereka yang gugur diabadikan dan dikenang. Sementara yang hidup harus menelan pil pahit bernama kehilangan. Setidaknya, Sabaku no Gaara, _cukup beruntung,_ karena tidak perlu merasakan pedih itu.

 

“Masih terasa sakit?”

 

“Ya—tetapi tidak terlalu mengganggu.”

 

“Apa ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman?”

 

“Selain tetap di sini?” Kekeh renyah, “—tidak, Gaara.”

 

“Jangan main-main dengan lukamu, Neji, kamu belum benar-benar melewati masa kritis,” tukas Gaara. Vokalnya yang biasa tenang kini agak tercekat, “—beruntung Tsunade-sama datang tepat waktu, jika saja tidak, aku—“ pemuda Suna itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri._ Genggamannya di kedua tangan _jounin_ itu mengerat.

 

Ia, _mereka_ , pernah melewati saat-saat seperti ini.

 

Karena itu, Neji _mengerti_ , seberapa besar teror yang Gaara hadapi ketika mendengar kondisinya pasca nekad melindungi Hyuuga Hinata. Netra kecubungnya terpejam; sadar bahwa, seterusnya dan selamanya, _hidupnya tetap milik klan dan baktinya kepada_ souke _demikian sulit dipatahkan._ Ikatannya dengan sepupu perempuannya itu bak kutukan. Refleksnya bahkan lebih cepat daripada kapabilitas pemikirannya. Andai saja Naruto dan cakranya yang infinit tidak berada sejengkal di depan mata, ia yakin, malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhirnya— _ha_. Hanya dirinya yang tahu betapa besar rasa syukurnya karena masih dapat membuka matan dan melihat Gaara dari jarak sedekat ini.

 

“Ini akan sembuh,” perlahan, ia bawa kedua tangan yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya itu ke arah luka-lukanya yang terbalut perban, menguar aroma antiseptik dan ramuan, kemudian ke arah bibir guna meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana, “Semua sudah berakhir, Gaara. Mimpi buruk dan peperangan itu—“ Neji lamat-lamat tersenyum, “Kita bisa memulai segalanya dari awal.”

 

Gaara mencoba mengatur emosinya, “—ya.”

 

“Aku _masih_ hidup.”

 

“Ya—”

 

“Dan aku _akan tetap_ hidup.”

 

“ _Ya_.”

 

“Jadi, apa aku bisa mendengar jawabanmu sekarang?”

 

Ia tidak siap. Gaara. Neji. _Keduanya_. Mereka bukan lagi anak kecil yang naif. Keduanya sadar bahwa mereka berada dalam tatanan hidup bermasyarakat—ditambah titel Kage di belakang nama pemuda Suna, pula asal-muasal darah bangsawan yang mengalir di pembuluhnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

 

“Kamu tahu bahwa _pernikahan_ untuk kita—“

 

“—tidak mungkin,” Neji mendenguskan tawa kecilnya, “Ya.”

 

Gaara sejenak mengatup bibir, “Tahu pun, masih bertanya?”

 

“Pertanyaanku waktu itu—sudah kukatakan, _aku tidak memiliki kalimat yang lebih baik_ ,” sedikit enggan mengakui bahwa kepanikan dan ketakuan menguasai dirinya di malam peperangan, “Tetapi tidak mengubah makna dan maksud pertanyaanku, Gaara, kamu tahu itu,” Neji memberikan sorot penuh kesungguhan kepada laki-laki yang tengah bersemuka dengannya, “—aku ingin _kamu_.”

 

_Bersamamu,_

_Melindungi kamu, menemani kamu, mencintai kamu,_

_Bakti dan loyalitasku, sedih dan senangku, bahkan hidup dan matiku, segalaku, Gaara, semua yang aku punya, semua yang aku imani, semua itu mengarahkan aku kepada kamu, dan kamu lagi, selalu kamu, dan tidak pernah bukan tentang kamu—terlalu rumitkah itu untuk dapat kamu pahami?_

Sulit bagi lidahnya untuk mengatakan semuanya,

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“— _ngankukeSuna_.”

 

Bisikan itu nyaris tidak terdengar; bahkan oleh telinganya yang sensitif terhadap frekuensi.

 

“Gaara—?”

 

“Neji, _ikutlah denganku ke Suna_.”

 

Pinangan itu dikatakan dalam tenor yang terbata,

 

Bukan ia tidak pernah memikirkannya; tetapi— _mustahil ia meminta hal tersebut secara gamblang_. Sekalipun benar bahwa hubungan bilateral Konoha dan Suna sangat akrab, tidaklah sembarangan untuk mengutus _jounin_ dalam jangka waktu terlalu lama. Misi gabungan atau ujian _chuunin_ masih ditoleransi, tetapi, permintaan istimewa seperti ini, harus dievaluasi dengan matang. Posisi politis dapat membawanya ke ranah pemerintahan yang lebih strategis; sekaligus _mematikan_. Klan Hyuuga bukan sembarang klan. Mereka memiliki reputasi untuk dijaga. Pun, Neji menghindari berita miring yang dapat berimbas buruk kepada nama dan kepercayaan masyarakat luas kepada sang Kazekage.

 

 ‘Bersama’ memiliki konsekuensi. Dan sebagai putra-putra dewasa, keduanya perlu memikirkan secara matang; Gaara pun tahu seberapa sensitif pemuda Hyuuga itu jika terkait ‘harga diri’.

 

“—kita akan mencari cara untuk itu.”

 

Di luar dugaan,

 

Gaara membulatkan kedua netra zamrudnya, “Kamu… _bersedia?_ ”

 

“Ya?” Melihat pemilik rambut kemerahan itu kebingungan, Neji berpikir ada yang salah dari reaksinya, “—aku yang memintamu untuk bersama, Gaara, dan mustahil aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan desamu, bukan? Kamu seorang Kazekage, tanggung jawabmu besar,” tawa kecilnya terdengar renyah sekalipun diselingi rintih nyeri karena terlalu banyak mempekerjakan paru-parunya yang masih cidera, “Aku,” _tengah menurunkan egoku untuk selalu di sampingmu—_ “Tidak akan, tidak ingin, tidak mau, membuatmu memilih antara _kita_ dan kewajibanmu sebagai pemimpin desa, lagipula…” Neji meletakkan sebelah telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Gaara, “Konoha tidak akan hancur kalau aku tidak ada. Tetapi Suna,” ibu jari membelai sudut mata pemilik hidupnya itu, “— _membutuhkanmu_.”

 

Kata-kata Neji membuat kosa kata berserakan di dalam benak Gaara,

 

Lagi, dipimpin oleh naluri, keningnya mendarat di bahu kokoh penguasa _Byakugan_ ; perlahan, sangat berhati-hati, dan ia biarkan lengan Neji yang bebas melingkari pinggangnya. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang tidak pernah ia tahu, demikian ia rindukan. Rasa aman itu. Rasa nyaman itu—

 

“Aku akan bicara dengan Hokage- _sama_ , juga kepada Hiashi- _sama_ ,” bisik Neji, tidak kehilangan watak tenang dan berkepala dinginnya, “—aku… Tidak akan membiarkanmu _sendirian_ lagi, Gaara.”

 

“—ya.”

 

“Ya.”

 

Mereka membiarkan rengkuhan mentransfer makna, substitusi komunikasi verbal yang tidak pernah benar-benar mereka kuasai, larut dalam detik yang berjalan terlalu lambat. Gaara tidak menyangka—Neji rela membuang keluarganya, menanggalkan kebanggaan desanya, merantau ke tempat asing untuk _mengiringinya._ Buncah bahagia dan haru memenuhi dadanya. Namun sebagaimana dirinya, tetap ia jaga sikap juga bahasa tubuhnya—dan ia cukupkan gestur intim tersebut selama beberapa detik saja. Sekalipun ada yang berbeda, _sangat berbeda_ , dari caranya menatap Hyuuga Neji. Lelaki _nya._

 

“Katakan, menurutmu, aku pantas menjadi… Apa?” Intonasi tersebut mengandung kelakar santai, “—kutegaskan terlebih dahulu; aku tidak mau kedua kakak atau perangkat desamu salah paham, mengira aku hendak mengambil posisi strategis atau menyabotase militer Suna.” Neji tertawa kecil.

 

“Hm—jelas, aku tidak mungkin menjadikanmu tangan kananku atau pengawal pribadi,” sambung Gaara, nada bicaranya sedikit kasual, kini, “Bagaimana dengan… Semacam duta besar? Temari yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan putra keluarga Nara juga kelak akan berfungsi seperti itu.”

 

Neji mengangguk kecil, “Memastikan hubungan politik antardesa stabil, menjadi komunikator antara Hokage-sama dan Kazekage-sama, kuakui bukan ide yang buruk,” sejujurnya, apapun itu, Neji tidak akan keberatan asalkan dapat menemui Gaara setiap hari, “Aku akan coba meminta rekomendasi.”

 

“Hmph—“ tak dapat ia tahan reaksi gelinya itu. Gaara buru-buru mengibas tangan, “Maaf; tiba-tiba teringat ada seseorang yang melabrakku karena ‘rekomendasi’ yang dipikirnya diberikan oleh _aku_.”

 

“Kamu belum memaafkanku untuk hal itu, ya?”

 

Dua insan muda berbagi kekeh samar; _dengan jari-jari yang saling menaut terlalu rapat_.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

>  “You have my thanks, Neji. Imagine, being _rescued_ by you.”  
>  —Sabaku no Gaara to Hyuuga Neji, [Naruto Shippuden ep. 412](http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Neji%27s_Judgment) : Neji’s Judgement (ネジの判断, Neji no Handan)

.

.

.

[ _hidup_ ; **tamat** di sini. ]

**Author's Note:**

> Akhir kata : SAYA CAKAR-CAKAR DINDING DUA HARI TERAKHIR; dan saya nggak tahu ini plotnya apa. Intinya saya cuma pengen Neji ngelabrak Gaara gara-gara double promotion. Plus manut hasil polling kalau mereka bersama, Neji ikut Gaara ke Suna /HEH. Tapi karena vibe-nya masih canon, saya kesulitan bikin mereka terlalu mesra, segini aja rasanya kayak... Nganu (nganu). Puas tetapi, sudah menumpahkan segala menyemenye belakangan ke dalam tulisan. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti sampai akhir. Kita semua butuh Neji hidup bahagia. Sekiyan.


End file.
